Chance Meeting
by PhantomGirl1731
Summary: I suck at summaries...basically boy meets girl, boy gets vision of girl and thinks she's a villain...but is she really? Or is there more going on than meets the eye? T might be too high a rating, but I'm not sure how this stuff works yet


**Heya. Welcome to the first story of a fanfic series I've been writing. This is my first official post on this site, and it's one of my early stories...and as a general rule I don't post updates unless I get at least one review. I don't mind what you say, just please be gentle, I'm one of those sensitive souls...anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. It's gotten good reviews on the other sites I've posted on, so hopefully you'll enjoy it too. Enough of me takin' up your time...enjoy.**

* * *

"**Chance Meeting"**

Sam Winchester sat in the bar, alone, flipping through his father's journal, alternating looking through newspapers, searching for a new job. He glanced at his older brother, Dean, who was chatting up a gorgeous blonde woman, occasionally glancing at Sam.

He closed the journal and sighed when Dean finally walked over to him. "No Dean."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say," Dean pointed out.

"Shore leave," Sam replied, "And she's got a friend."

"Cousin, actually," Dean sighed. "But the girl's really smokin'—"

"No Dean," Sam told him.

"Come on, Sam, we _are_ allowed to have fun—"

Sam pointed to the blonde and her friend, "And that's fun."

Dean frowned, "You're still mockin' me aren't you?"

"Yahtzee," Sam grinned.

Dean grabbed the bottle of beer sitting near Sam, "No more beer for you…"

Sam rolled his eyes, and watched as Dean walked back over to his new blonde friend. Her 'cousin' glanced at Sam, and shrugged, her focus returning to Dean.

Sam shook his head, and then went back to his search. He frowned when he scanned over an article that read, _Police Still Have No Leads for Serial-Murders._

"Sam?"

Sam looked up, "Dean, I think we've got a job."

Dean sighed, "All right, make it quick."

"A woman was murdered," Sam began. "In her apartment."

"Wow, Sammy," Dean answered. "Maybe you should call in the National Guard too."

Sam rolled his eyes; "Doors locked, woman was ripped apart."

"So what're you thinkin'?" Dean asked, frowning. "Shadow demon?"

"Possibly," Sam agreed. "The police are saying that she was sliced to pieces."

Dean sighed, "Sam…you know this could just be a random murder, right?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean, the police have no leads…everyone she knew had an alibi…and what the hell kind of killer do you know that slices victims to pieces like that?"

Dean sighed, "All right…all right…" He glanced at the blonde and her cousin, who leaned against their pool sticks and waved coyly at him, "But it can wait one more day, right?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're going to their place."

Dean's face lit up, and he walked back over to the duo, who also grinned from ear to ear.

Sam shook his head, and shoved the laptop back into the bag, as well as the journal, and headed for the door. Not noticing until it was too late, Sam collided with yet another person trying to leave the bar.

"Sorry…" she muttered. "Didn't see you…"

"No, my fault," Sam said, holding the door open for her.

She smiled at him as she walked out, "It's weird…when people bump into each other, no matter whose fault it was, both apologize…some anyway."

"Guess so," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Well, see ya 'round," She flashed him another smile, then got in her car and drove away.

"You get her number?" Dean asked behind him.

Sam jumped, "What?"

"You were talkin' to a smokin' hot chick, and you didn't even get her name," Dean shook his head, "I thought I taught you better."

Sam just shook his head, and said, "Keys?"

Dean handed him the keys to the Impala, and went back over to his girls.

***

"Sam…turn down the radio…" Dean grumbled from the passenger seat.

"Dean, that pounding's in your ears," Sam told him. He could tell Dean was glaring at him through his sunglasses, and he chuckled, "It's your own fault."

"Shut up," Dean scowled, and looked away. He frowned when Sam suddenly pulled off the road, and came to a stop. "Sam, what—?"

"Gah!" Was the response. "My head…"

_"Don't do it!" A girl whimpered. "Please…you don't have to do this…just let it go."_

_"I can't," Her attacker, another girl, said, cocking a pistol. "I've let it go this far…but enough's enough."_

_"Please…don't…" tears rolled down the girl's cheeks. _

_"I don't have a choice," she shook her head, "I've gotta do it."_

_"Chance…please…" _

Sam's eyes shot open with the sound of a gunshot ringing in his ears. "Chance…her name was Chance…"

"Whose name was Chance?" Dean asked, confused. "Sam…what did you see?"

"That girl I saw last night…" Sam said, grimacing from the pain.

"The smokin' hot brunette?"

"Yeah…" Sam rolled his eyes, "I just saw her…she killed another girl."

Dean was quiet for a moment, and then opened his mouth.

"Don't even go there Dean," Sam cut him off.

***

"No symbol," Sam announced.

They stood in the murdered woman's apartment, conducting their own examination of the place.

"What?" Dean asked, holding his trusty EMF meter.

"With those shadow demons, their symbol was on the floor of the apartment," Sam said, "There's no symbol."

"Werewolf could've done it," Dean said, "The lunar cycle's right."

"So you think Chance is a werewolf?" Sam asked, running his finger over a set of bloody claw-marks on the wall.

"Who?"

"Chance," Sam repeated. He turned to Dean, who still looked confused. "The girl in my vision?"

"Oh…" Dean said, and then shrugged, "I guess it's possible…"

"Except in my vision she was loading a gun," Sam frowned thoughtfully.

"So maybe she's a psycho killer," Dean suggested. At Sam's look, he smirked, "Stranger things have happened."

"Whatever," Sam shook his head.

"All's I'm sayin' is," Dean shrugged, "The last time you had a vision about a person, they turned out to be a psychic, psycho killer."

***

Chance watched the two from her car, frowning thoughtfully.

"So…what're we doing?" Her friend Chelsey asked, chomping her gum loudly.

"We're waiting for them to get done," Chance said, reclining against her passenger door.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" Chelsey frowned.

"Not really," Chance shrugged.

"Is there any point to all this?" Chelsey continued. "I mean…what will it accomplish?"

"Chels, I came here because of that string of murders," Chance began.

"It wasn't him!" Chelsey said immediately.

Chance rolled her eyes, "And to rule it out, I'd like to take a look at the place, see if there's anything to prove his innocence."

Chelsey sighed, "And why are they here?"

Chance raised an eyebrow, "Same reason I am is my guess."

"What if they go after him?" Chelsey cried.

"If he's innocent, then why would they go after him?" Chance asked, turning to look at her.

Chelsey averted her eyes, and sprawled across the backseat, mimicking Chance's position up front.

Chance folded her arms, and sighed, watching the two in the apartment.

Chelsey chuckled, "They're kinda cute…"

_Leave it to Chelsey,_ Chance rolled her eyes, _Across the street, parked in a car, she can spot a hot guy even when he's on the opposite side of the street…or something like that…_"Put a lasso around your hormones, Chels."

"They're probably hunters," Chelsey griped, "Maybe you should hook up with one of them…then maybe you wouldn't be so cranky."

"No," Chance said simply, having no snappy comeback.

"Come on, Chance," apparently, Chelsey was full of them today. "You can't hold onto the fantasy that you can get married to Shane West and live in Europe somewhere."

"Dude, I never had that fantasy!" Chance snapped.

"You talk in your sleep," Chelsey smirked. "And do you know how long I've been sittin' on that one? Do you?"

Chance felt her cheeks go red, "Chelsey…anything I said in my sleep, between the ages of twelve and eighteen cannot be taken as fact!"

"But there's so much good ammunition!" Chelsey chuckled.

"Just shut up Chelsey," Chance snapped, covering her face in embarrassment. "This is the last time I take you hunting with me!"

***

"All right," Sam said, "The first victim…a tenth grade algebra teacher…"

"Should we kill it or thank it?" Dean smirked, sipping beer.

Sam shook his head, "Hey, just because you flunked tenth grade algebra—"

"Who was the next victim?" Dean rolled his eyes, glaring at the laptop screen.

"Marisa Jameson," Sam read, "A senior at the local high school, same place as the teacher…was this year's homecoming queen."

"So a spirit on the school grounds?"

"I thought we'd settled on werewolf."

"You got anything to prove it wasn't a spirit?"

"The claw-marks."

"Shadow demon."

"They have to be summoned, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Dean sighed. "My vote's still on your new little friend Chance."

"Why?"

"Why would one of your visions send us after a normal person?" Dean asked.

"Why would my vision show me the attacker, but not the attackee?" Sam shot back.

Both frowned.

"Attackee?" Dean repeated. "You losin' your genius vocabulary College Boy?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "This last victim," he went on, "was also a senior at the high school…captain of the football team, and the homecoming king."

"Any connection to the victims themselves?" Dean asked.

"The king and queen were dating," Sam frowned, "But had none of the same classes and neither was in the teacher's classes."

"Weird…" Dean frowned as well.

"Chance looks young, but she's probably my age," Sam added. "As was the other girl in the vision."

"Maybe that's her next victim," Dean pointed out. "Huh?"

"Maybe," Sam agreed.

***

"Hey Chance! There's those demo—!"

Chance slapped a hand over her friend's mouth. "I see 'em, Chels."

Chelsey yanked Chance's hand off of her mouth, "Jeez…"

"You want anything or no?" Chance rolled her eyes.

"A Harvey Wallbanger," Chelsey said.

Chance frowned, "A what?"

"It's this yellow drink that comes in a long glass," Chelsey explained. "I saw it in a TV show once."

"You've seen everything in a TV show once," Chance rolled her eyes.

"Just get me one," Chelsey said, "Please? I'll be your best friend!"

"You are my best friend," Chance said. She sighed, and headed off to the bar.

"Some friend," Chelsey rolled her eyes, "Only time I hear from you is in a phone call…"

"I heard that!" Chance called toward her.

"It was a joke!" Chelsey called back. "Honestly it was!"

Chance frowned, and then continued toward the bar.

"It would be nice to see you once in a while though…" Chelsey muttered.

Chance rolled her eyes, as she reached the bar. "A beer and a Harvey Wallbanger."

"Yes ma'am," The bartender nodded.

Chance raised her eyebrows at this, and tapped her fingers on the countertop. She frowned when a guy sat down beside her, staring. Chance gave him a minute, then turned to face him; "Can I help you sir?"

"You can't be over twenty-one," He said.

"Twenty-two three months ago," Chance responded flatly. "I'm guessin' you're…'bout twenty six or seven."

"Not so loud!" The guy hissed, "I keep that on the down low, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yeah," Chance said, and grabbed her and Chelsey's drinks. She got up, and so did he.

"You with someone?" He asked.

Chance took a step back, not wanting to get into a fight. And the guy was just…she didn't have the words to describe how _wrong_ he felt. She also hit someone when she stepped backward…one of the supposed demon-hunters she'd seen earlier.

He glanced from her to the guy, and asked, "Something wrong?"

"He's tryin' to pick me up," Chance said, "And doesn't get the hint." _Just help me get out of this, dude!_

He glared at the other guy, "Dude, stay the hell away from my girlfriend!"

He held up his hands in defense, looking up into the other face, "Whoa man, I don't want any trouble…I didn't know she was with someone!"

"Well, now you do," He put his arm around Chance's shoulders.

When he was gone, Chance smiled at her knight in the tan jacket, and held out her hand, "My name's Chance."

"Sam," He smiled, shaking her hand.

"Thanks for that," Chance added, "Most guys wouldn't get the hint."

"No problem," Sam nodded, and looked at her hands, "_Are_ you here with someone?"

"Chance!"

"Her," Chance said, holding out the other glass. "Here's your Harvey Whats-his-face, Chels."

"I'm just glad he didn't do anything to you," Chelsey said, taking her drink. "I've never seen him around here before."

"Yeah well, glad I found a smart one to help me," Chance said. "This is Sam, by the way."

Chelsey looked up at him and raised her eyebrows, "Damn…he's tall, and he's hot! Girl, you found a good one!"

Chance's cheeks went red, as did Sam's. "Sam…this is my friend Chelsey…Chelsey, this is Sam…" She looked at him, "I think I ran into him in a bar a couple of days ago…"

"Quite literally in fact," Sam said, cheeks still red.

"Sammy, come on, I'm not waitin' all night!" A shorter man said, walking up behind Sam.

"That would be my brother, Dean," Sam added.

Chance turned to Chelsey, "One word and Mister Wallbanger goes flyin' across the room."

"Damn…" Chelsey muttered. Then she grinned, "I—"

"Don't push it Chels," Chance said, holding up a hand.

"I'll meet you back at the table," Chelsey pouted, and walked away.

When Chance finally returned, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Get his number?" Chelsey joked.

"Chels, come on," Chance rolled her eyes. "I just met the guy…plus, I only backed into him…its not like we're goin' out or something!"

Chelsey grinned, "So you got his number?"

"Yeah…" Chance smiled.

***

"So, you get her number this time?" Dean smirked, sliding into the Impala's driver's seat.

"So what if I did?" Sam asked. "If she is involved, it'll probably be a good idea to be able to get a hold of her, in case she knows something, or—"

"You think she's a hottie and want to go out with her?" Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean shook his head as he started the Impala, and backed out of the space. "I don't know man…she seemed more damsel in distress than Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman, Dean?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"She was a super hero…dude, you're the one that keeps runnin' into her, not me!" Dean said defensively.

Sam rolled his eyes. He was still holding his cell phone, turning it over in his hand. He noticed Dean was still smirking at him, and snapped, "What?"

"You gonna call her?" He asked.

"Shut up," Sam told him.

***

"And you've never gone out?" Chance asked.

Chelsey's little brother Cody sat in front of her, "No...Jeez, Chance. I'm no killer."

"And you're sure about that?" Chance continued, "I mean, it's easy to get out when you're—"

"Chance, it _wasn't_ me," Cody said firmly. "A few days out of the month, I'm the furry dog man...and in those three days, I'm locked in the basement."

"All right," Chance got to her feet. "It's just...the first was your algebra teacher, and two other students from your school..."

"So that makes it my fault?" Cody asked.

Chance looked away, "I guess not..."

"Told you Chance," Chelsey said.

Chance scowled at her, then looked back to Cody; "Do you know of any others?"

"No...Not that I can remember," Cody frowned. He got to his feet, and proceeded to walk out of the room.

Chance glanced at him as he moved, and when he reached the doorway, spoke again, "Hey Cody, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Why're you limping?"

"Huh?" Cody looked panicked.

"You looked like your knee was bothering you," Chance observed.

Cody rolled his eyes, "You never made it to Medical School, Chance. You're not a doctor."

"He does have a point," Chelsey admitted.

Chance rolled her eyes, and headed for the door. She paused, "And, I made it to Medical School...I just didn't have the money!"

"Whatever Chance," Chelsey smirked.

Chance shook her head, and walked out the door.

***

"There's somethin' I don't get," Dean frowned, walking along the hall of the high school.

"What?" Sam asked, manning the EMF meter this time. "Why we're inspecting a school when it's most likely a creature we're after?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "No...I mean, if this chick was in high school, how did she have her own apartment?"

"Emancipation."

The brothers whirled around; Dean with his rock salt filled pistol at the ready, both holding flashlights in the speaker's face.

Chance's eyes were tightly closed, "Turn off your lights before I blast you to smithereens!" She held up a rifle to shield her eyes.

Sam lowered his light, but Dean kept the gun at the ready. "Who the hell _are_ you, woman?" He snapped.

"Chance Dawson," Chance snapped back, "And you are Dean and Sam...?"

"Winchester," Sam responded.

"Sam!" Dean snapped.

"So I was right," Chance said. "You _are_ hunters."

"I take it so are you," Dean scowled.

"Yeah," Chance nodded, "And this is my gig, get your own."

"Jeez, where are we, in the schoolyard or somethin'?"

Sam cleared his throat.

"Just shut up Sam," Dean snapped.

"But, I'm huntin' this thing," Chance brushed right past them, "Only one hunter is required."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Chance paused, "You're supposed to be good hunters...you figure it out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean snapped, following her. "What makes you so sure that you're the best for the job?"

"What makes you the best?" Chance shot back.

"We've been hunting all our lives!"

"Me too."

Sam heard a twig snap, "Uh...guys?"

Chance and Dean were kept on bickering.

Sam backed up, and pulled a .45 pistol from his jacket.

The gunshot gained both Chance's and Dean's attention.

The werewolf howled, and leapt at Sam.

Two more shots rang out, from Chance and Dean's guns.

The werewolf howled again, and fled into the darkness. Chance took off after it, though a few minutes later they heard her shout, "Dammit!"

"What the hell were you thinking, shooting it with rock salt?" Sam asked Dean.

"Like you were such a good shot," Dean scowled, "You only wounded it, pissed it off."

"The three of us did that," Chance grumbled, walking back over to them. "It's gone."

"If you were such a great hunter, why didn't you catch it?" Dean asked mockingly.

"I didn't see you goin' after it!" Chance snapped.

"You went after it," Dean pointed out.

Chance raised her rifle, slammed it into Dean's face.

Dean fell backward, knocked out.

"Sorry about that," Chance told Sam.

"At least there'll be silence for a little while," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Kinda glad you didn't kill that werewolf though," Chance admitted. She started walking away.

"Hey!" Sam called after her.

"What?" Chance asked.

"That's it?" Sam asked.

"What?" Chance asked again.

"You just shot at a werewolf, and knocked out my brother," Sam pointed out.

"I apologized for that," Chance frowned. "And I'm thinkin' you can carry him to his car."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"And like I said, my werewolf...get your own." Chance said, and vanished into the darkness.

***

"I'm gonna kill that thing, I swear," Dean groaned, finally coming around.

Sam threw an ice pack at him, "Welcome back."

"What was it?" Dean asked, pressing the ice pack to his swelling eye.

"A Winchester," Sam answered.

"_You_ hit me?"

"No," Sam shook his head. "A Winchester rifle."

"What?" Dean frowned. Then it hit him, "Oh...you sayin' I lost to a chick with Chuck Taylor's and a Tinker Bell bag?"

Sam raised his eyebrows, "Good attention to detail...but yeah, you lost to her."

"Sam, don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend? She's a bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"You figure out anything else?" Dean groaned, keeping the ice over his eye.

"Yeah...about three years ago, there was another werewolf attack...well, it was a regular wolf according to the papers, a few people were mauled...one was injured, yet survived...and that was about it."

"So the injured one," Dean said, "You get a name?"

"Cody Simmons," Sam frowned. He saw a picture of the kid, "He looks familiar..."

Dean took a look at him, "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Still..." Sam muttered. He typed a few more keys, still frowning thoughtfully.

"I still think your girlfriend knows something," Dean now sat on the bed, removing the ice pack. "Still say you should talk to her."

"Isn't that your department?" Sam asked irritably.

"It wasn't my butt she was checkin' out," Dean smirked.

"That'll be a good conversation," Sam rolled his eyes, "Hi Chance, do you know the identity of that werewolf that attacked last night?"

"She might," Dean pointed out. "She knew what the thing was before we did."

"No, _we_ knew it was a werewolf, _you_ kept saying it wasn't."

"She really did seem testy about us being there," Dean frowned. "You'd think, since we had the bullets, we could've helped out."

"You're still pissed because she knocked you out, aren't you?" Sam asked flatly.

"Hey come on, we found this hunt fair and square," Dean added, "Obviously _somebody_ wants us to get rid of that wolf...otherwise you'd never have had that vision."

"Yeah, maybe," Sam sighed. "But...the vision wasn't really about the hunt...it was about Chance and her friend Chelsey." Then it clicked, "That's why he looked so familiar...he looks like Chelsey!"

"So what? He's her brother?"

"Probably," Sam said, "Which is probably why Chance is here..."

"So she does know who the werewolf is," Dean said. "Told you so."

"Which also explains the vision a little more," Sam said. "Why she was begging Chance not to do something...and Chance said she'd let it go this far..."

"So Chance attacked Chelsey," Dean said, "Because Chelsey wants to protect her little brother...but Chance's gotta kill him because he's a werewolf."

"Tough break," Sam muttered. "She let him live...but now he's killin' people...can't keep him contained anymore apparently."

"There were no deaths in the past couple of years?" Dean asked.

"Not this violent," Sam explained.

"Probably not the best idea keepin' a werewolf as a pet..." Dean murmured, "even if it is your little brother."

***

Chance banged on Chelsey's door the next morning.

"What?" Chelsey groaned, opening the door.

"Where is he?" Chance growled.

"In the basement...Chance!" Chelsey called as Chance yanked the door open and disappeared down the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

"Cody!" Chance barked.

"What do you want?" Cody groaned, curled up on the bed. The whole room had been ripped apart in various places, being a penned up werewolf would cause that.

Chance glared at him, and stomped over, "Never get out, huh?"

"What?"

"You were at the school last night," Chance snapped.

"I wasn't..."

"Cody, I was there," Chance growled. "You got out and ran to the school...probably hunting, am I right?"

"Chance, I'm locked in, how could I get out?"

She pulled a loose screw out of the wall, and the metal grate fell away. The air vent was large enough for him to get through. "I have a theory."

Cody coughed roughly, and his breathing was labored, and responded, "I didn't do anything last night, Chance, I swear!"

Chance looked from the opening to Cody, and sighed in defeat. "Circumstantial evidence points to you...but I don't think it can make a conviction."

"Chance...it wasn't me..."

"What wasn't you?" Chance asked.

"The deaths...they weren't me..." Cody whimpered. "I know it."

"Cody..." Chance began.

"How are you so sure it's a werewolf?" Cody asked, "I mean...what if it's a Wendigo?"

"Wendigos live in the woods," Chance folded her arms, "They don't travel into residential areas and..."

"How do you know?" Cody asked, "Maybe one decided to take the hike into town and—"

"Cody, roll over," Chance folded her arms.

Cody blinked, "Why?"

Chance frowned, "You're acting like you've been beaten up. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing..." Cody shook his head violently.

Chance walked over to him, then rolled him onto his back and yanked his arms apart.

Bruising spread over his ribs, turning them purple, as well as his whole left side, including his arm and shoulder.

"No bullet wound," Chance muttered, "The bruising could've been caused by the rock salt, but you don't have any bullet wounds..."

Cody looked guilty, and still said nothing.

"There's another werewolf out there."

***

"Who is it?" Chance asked, leaning against the wall, arms folded.

Cody sighed, "My friend Mike...he got bitten around the same time I did."

"I thought you two didn't talk anymore," Chance frowned.

"We technically don't," Cody admitted. "But...when I got bit, I noticed he'd been bitten too. I wanted to tell you and Chelsey, but he made me promise...I couldn't promise him that."

"So he stopped speaking to you because you wouldn't promise not to tell someone about him being bitten by something?" Chance asked, "That's weak man."

"That's what I thought," Cody sighed. "I've been trying to keep him from attacking people..."

"So, you've been lying, big surprise," Chance sighed.

"Tonight's the last night of the full moon..."

"He's already killed three people in two days," Chance told him.

"More than that," Cody sighed. "But normally I can stop him."

"I figured you didn't keep your mind when you were a wolf."

"I guess I'm just special that way," Cody sighed.

"I guess we can tell Chelsey—"

"NO!"

Chance jumped at Cody's yell. "Why the hell not? She'll want to know that her brother's not gonna be—"

"Chance...maybe you should just let them..."

"Let them...?" Chance asked, trailing off when she realized what he meant. "What he hell is the matter with you?"

"Chance...it's harder on Chelsey than it is on me," Cody said, "And...Chelsey can't...I don't wanna be a burden...but if I run she's just gonna go after me..."

"Cody...I'm not gonna shoot you," Chance said. "I won't."

Cody frowned, "Chance...you never should've let me live. You should've shot me when you had the chance."

"Cody, you were fifteen," Chance reminded him. "Plus, Chelsey would've killed me if I'd killed you, or set my parents on you. I wouldn't do it then, and I won't do it now."

Cody sighed, "Then I'll have one of your new hunter friends do it."

"Not gonna happen," Chance told him.

They sat there staring at each other, neither one backing down.

***

"It wasn't him, Chance, it couldn't have been!" Chelsey whined two hours later. "It has to be someone else."

Chance cringed inwardly, _Of course it is...but Cody doesn't want you to know that._ "Chels, there _is_ no one else. I've checked, and double-checked. There is nobody else that it could be."

She knocked on the motel room door, and the shorter hunter answered.

"What are you doin' here?" He snapped, none to happy to see her.

"Cool it Winchester," Chance snapped. "I'm here on business."

Dean eyed her carefully, "All right..."

"Don't worry, _my_ Winchester is locked in the trunk of my car," Chance smirked, "Can't knock you out this time."

Chelsey laughed quietly, and Dean scowled. He stood to the side, calling out, "Sammy, your girlfriend's here!"

This made Chelsey laugh twice as hard, and made both Sam and Chance blush dark red.

"So, you're here on business," Dean folded his arms, sitting on the bed. "You know the friendly neighborhood werewolf."

"Yes, I do," Chance nodded.

"Where is he?" Dean snapped.

"Like we're really gonna tell you," Chelsey scowled.

"Nice touch, but I work alone," Chance told her. "Though she does have a point...and with all honesty, I don't know where it is."

"Then why are you here?" Sam asked before Dean could respond.

"'Cause I think we can help each other," Chance said. "Maybe you caught something I missed. I'm not sure...I'm just trying to narrow down the options."

"Why should we work with you?" Dean asked, pointing to the bruise over his eye. "You weren't exactly for 'Team Hunter' last night."

"Well...after weighing the options...I feel that three heads are better than one here," Chance said, "Considering we have one night to kill this thing...so I guess 'Team Hunter' is gonna be the three of us."

"Plus, she bares a striking resemblance to Mina Harker," Chelsey added.

The Winchesters exchanged glances, "Who?"

"A movie character...it's not important," Chance shook her head, casting an annoyed glare at her friend. "So, we partners or what?"

Sam looked at Dean, who didn't look thrilled, but said, "Fine...whatever."

"What do you know so far?" Sam asked.

Chance's wrist twisted back and forth quickly, making her bracelet jangle. She was about to speak, when Chelsey spoke up.

"Shouldn't we be askin' you that question?" She asked. "We've known about this longer than you have."

"I think the wolf's a relative of yours," Sam said, "Does that count?"

Chelsey looked at her feet, "That's the general theory."

"Yeah, the werewolf is her brother," Chance said flatly. Her bracelet still jangled, "We've gotta shoot him." _Not really, but it's what he wants..._

"So the question is, where would he go?" Sam murmured.

Chelsey swallowed roughly, "He likes nature."

"So he'd sneak into the woods?" Chance asked.

"Shut up Mina," Chelsey snapped.

Chance sighed, "Whatever. So...stake out the woods, figure out if he'll get out and...Hunt." She didn't look at anybody, she kept her gaze on the bedspread, though out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sam watching her.

"So...when the sun goes down, we go after the thing?" Dean asked, ignoring the glares from both Chelsey and Chance.

***

"So...was that supposed to be explanatory?" Chelsey snapped, slamming the door behind her. "'Cause there was no explanation there...just agreeing to hunt my brother down like a wild animal!"

Chance sighed, not looking at her. "Chelsey..."

"No," Chelsey snapped. "Chance, you don't know what it's like having a kid brother who's a demon! You don't have to protect him, or make sure he doesn't get loose!"

Chance didn't respond, but folded her arms and stared out the nearest window.

"Chance, you _cannot_ shoot him!" Chelsey said, gripping her shoulder and turning her around. "You cannot kill him!"

"I don't have a choice, Chels," Chance sighed. "If I don't...more people will get hurt."

Chelsey looked at her with disbelief on her face. "Get out."

"Chels..."

"I said get out, Chance," Chelsey said. "Get out of my house."

Chance sighed. She headed for the door, and opened it, pausing in the doorway. "It's for his own good, Chels. It really is."

Chelsey glared, but said nothing.

Chance sighed again, and closed the door behind her.

***

Sam took a deep breath, then knocked on the door.

Chance opened it, raising her eyebrows, "Sam...what're you doin' here?"

"I ah...can I talk to you?" Sam asked, "In...Private?"

Chance raised an eyebrow, but stood to the side, letting him in. "What do you need to talk about?"

"You're probably gonna think I'm crazy," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"My best friend has kept a live werewolf in her basement for the past couple of years, but _you're_ the crazy one?" Chance asked, sitting at the small table. A Styrofoam bowl sat in front of her, filled with Spaghetti-O's.

"You're eatin' Spaghetti-O's?" Sam asked.

Chance frowned defensively, "Yeah."

"I see..." Sam sat across from her. "Um...Chelsey's not...a werewolf, right?"

Chance shook her head, "Nope, not a wolf. Her brother is though...Chelsey made me promise not do hurt him..."

"But he got out..."

Chance didn't say anything, she just stirred her Spaghetti-O's with her plastic spoon.

"Cody's not the wolf, is he?" Sam asked. "Er...not the one we're lookin' for."

Chance sighed, "No. He's not."

"Then why didn't you tell that to Chelsey?"

"Because..." Chance squirmed. "Cody told me not to tell her...he gets out...he knows the other werewolf."

"Two wolves," Sam sighed. "But if Cody's not really evil, do you think it's best to kill him?"

"Another good question," Chance agreed. "But...Cody doesn't like what it's doing to Chelsey. He didn't want me to know about the other wolf, nor did he want me to know he was gettin' out." She sighed, "I guess he was hopin' to catch a hunter and let himself take the bullet."

Sam sighed, "So what are you gonna do?"

"Kill the bad wolf," Chance said firmly. "I don't know what I'm gonna do about Cody."

Sam didn't know what to say.

"Well, hey," Chance shrugged. "Nobody ever said life was easy. And you never know, I may dodge a bullet and not run into Cody tonight." She studied him, "And though we've just had a...well...semi-nice conversation, I get the feeling that wasn't what you had to say."

Sam flinched, "Couldn't we just pretend it was?"

Chance looked at him expectantly.

"Okay...well...you see..." Sam wasn't sure how to explain it. "I get these nightmares...and sometimes, they happen when I'm awake..."

"So you get premonitions?" Chance asked.

Sam nodded.

She was silent for a moment, "That's cool. Bet it comes in handy on a hunt."

"Yeah, on occasion," Sam nodded. "Besides the fact about the head-splittin' migraines that come along with them." He frowned, "And you don't think that's weird?"

"Didn't say that," Chance admitted. "But my personal philosophy is that nobody's one hundred percent normal. Everybody's got some weird traits."

Sam chuckled at that, "Yeah, I guess they do."

"So why'd you tell me that?" Chance said, "I figured that wouldn't be something you'd open up about...just something you kept on the down low."

"I had a vision...about you," Sam explained, and Chance frowned at that. "At first we thought...never mind..."

"What did you see?" Chance asked.

"I think you attacked Chelsey," Sam said carefully. "She was tied up...and you were goin' to go after Cody."

"I could've just been acting," Chance pointed out.

"I'd believe that, considering there are two werewolves, and Cody's hiding the truth from Chelsey," Sam agreed.

"I didn't...you didn't see anymore than that?"

Sam squirmed in his seat, "There was a gunshot."

"Who fired a gun?"

"I don't know..." Sam admitted. "I only heard it...I didn't see it."

Chance sighed, "Lovely." She got up, and took her bowl with her, tossing it in the trashcan. "I'm not so hungry anymore." She smiled slightly, "And my mother just had the urge to gasp in shock and she doesn't know why."

"Your mother knows you do this?" Sam asked.

"My mother's the one that dragged me into this life," Chance rolled her eyes.

"Bet she was real proud you stuck with it," Sam scoffed.

"She could've cared less," Chance admitted. "She always said it was my life. I thought of goin' to med school...maybe go into something like forensics or somethin'...she told me whatever I wanted to do she'd support me with it. I wanted to hunt, I wanted to be a doctor, she didn't care. It was my choice, not hers."

"Wish my dad had been like that," Sam muttered.

"He was probably proud of you, in whatever you did," Chance said, "Even if he didn't show it."

"You must not've met John Winchester," Sam said.

Chance frowned thoughtfully, "No...I think I did, once..."

Sam shook his head, "Huh."

"Wasn't that long of a meeting," Chance admitted. "Five minutes, tops."

Sam looked out the window, "It's gonna be dark soon."

"Lovely," Chance sighed. "And Chelsey's not speakin' to me...maybe I can convince her to let me in...Bolt that grate shut..."

"Chance...I don't know if that's—"

"Sam...If your vision was right...it's gonna happen anyway," Chance said. "At least I have a vague impression of what I'm walkin' into."

***

Chelsey answered immediately, "Yes?"

"Chelsey...look, I have to talk to Cody, _before_ he changes," Chance said.

"I don't think that's gonna happen," Chelsey folded her arms.

"Chelsey, this really isn't up to discussion!" Chance snapped, "I need to speak to him _now!_"

"No," Chelsey said flatly.

Chance sighed, "I'm sorry Chels..."

Chelsey fell backward as Chance's fist collided with her nose.

***

_So Sam was right,_ Chance sighed, pulling a pistol out of her bag, followed by a few silver bullets. _To an extent at least. _

"What happened?" Chelsey groaned.

Chance glanced at her, "I knocked you out with a punch to the nose."

Chelsey went to rub her face, but found herself immobile. "You didn't..."

"Tie you up?" Chance asked, "To that chair? Yeah."

"Why?" Chelsey whined.

"Cody's gone," Chance explained, "Escaped."

"That's..."

"Now, I've gotta go hunt him down," Chance added.

"Chance, come on," Chelsey whimpered.

"Chelsey, I've gotta do it," Chance said, loading her gun. "You promised me you'd keep your brother on a leash. You haven't been able to do that."

"Chance…please!" Chelsey sobbed. "He's my little brother! Please…"

Chance sighed, "I'm sorry."

She hooked the pistol into her belt, and threw a jacket around her shoulders.

"Chance...don't kill him...please!"

***

"We're stopping here why?" Dean asked.

"Chance wants us to meet her here," Sam answered, pulling the Impala to a stop near a wooded area.

"Why do I suddenly have a headache?" Dean groaned.

The dark blue Toyota Celica pulled up a few minutes later, and Chance got out, looking none to happy.

"That's your car?" Dean scoffed, "Come on, that's weak."

Chance shrugged, "the lights do a flippy thing." She opened her trunk, and pulled out her weapons bag. "Besides, when it's a gift, take what you can get."

Sam walked up behind her, "You sure you wanna go through with this?"

Chance turned to him, "Yeah." She pulled out her shotgun, loading it with silver bullets.

"Dean and I—"

"Sam..." Chance cut him off. "I have a plan...just go with me on this."

Sam sighed, "All right..."

"All right," Chance repeated.

"And the plan is?" Sam asked.

"You didn't tell your brother about the other wolf, right?" Chance asked.

"You said not to."

"Keep it that way," Chance added. "My money is on the fact that either Cody lured the other wolf in there...or he just was headed there."

"So what if we shoot them both?"

"Then Cody's put out of his misery," Chance said. "He knows the risks. He told me what he wants to do." She sighed, "You and Dean go in...I'll meet up with you."

"Chance..."

"Sam, I've hunted werewolves before," Chance told him. "I've been in the woods before...I can do this."

Sam sighed, then headed back over to Dean. Chance didn't look back, just headed into the woods.

***

"So much for 'Team Hunter'," Dean shook his head as Chance disappeared into the darkness. "And that gets lamer every time I say it."

"Then stop sayin' it," Sam told him.

"Your girlfriend's somethin' else Sammy," Dean smirked, loading his rifle.

Sam scowled, "Stop callin' her that, Dean."

"Whatever, Sammy."

"Sam."

"Whatever." Dean went back to his work, as Sam began to do the same. He scowled when he heard Sam drop the rifle, and turned, "Hey, watch it—" He cut off immediately when he saw Sam grab at his head, and sink to the ground, now breathing heavily. "Sam?"

_Chance walked into a clearing, frowning in the moonlight. Rocks were stacked on one side, acting like a wall, the other side nothing but trees. _

_She held her rifle at the ready, and came to a stop in the center of the clearing, looking around. _

_The silence was broken by a loud growl behind her. _

_Chance didn't even have time to turn before the wolf leapt from the rocks, stomped her into the ground, screaming as it's claws ripped into her back. _

Sam blinked, and saw Dean standing in front of him.

"Sam?" He asked.

"No..." Sam muttered, and grabbed the rifle. "No...!" he shot to his feet, and ran into the woods.

"Sam!" Dean called, grabbing his own gun and running after him.

***

Chance sighed, heading into a clearing. "Okay you damn furry creature, you gonna come out or what?"

A twig snapped.

"Terrifying," Chance rolled her eyes.

"Chance!" Sam's voice called from a distance.

"Sam?"

She heard the growl behind her, then felt something slam into her back, along with what she hoped were claws. Her rifle left her grip, and skidded out of reach.

"Dammit!" She grunted.

She couldn't see anything behind her, but a felt a whoosh of air, and something hit the wolf broadside, all three yelping in pain.

"Chance!" Sam ran into the clearing, helping her to her feet.

"You look like hell," She noted, quickly grabbing her rifle.

"Like you're any better?" Sam shot back, his eyes on the two snarling masses.

One wolf was gray, the other black. And the gray one was winning the fight. Neither paid any attention to the two hunters, and now the third, who was calling Sam's name.

"Wow..." Chance said, watching the fight. "Kinda wish I didn't have to do this...I've never seen a show like this before..." She raised the rifle, and took aim. She paused, then shouted, "Cody!"

The gray wolf froze, and looked at her.

Chance lowered the rifle, and shot the black wolf in the heart, killing it almost instantly.

The wolf transformed, and to Chance's great relief, it wasn't Cody. The gray wolf stared at her, the look unreadable.

The clearing had grown quiet, and Dean's voice was echoing as he called for Sam.

"Better go intercept Dean," Chance said, gaze locked on Cody's. "I'll take care of this."

Sam frowned, "You're sure...?"

"Dead sure."

Sam sighed, and jogged in the direction of his brother's voice.

Chance pulled her handgun from her belt, "Cody, Cody, Cody..."

He just sat there, staring at the gun, expectantly.

"You know, I was expecting something more..." Chance admitted, "Big...really big fight...but it's just this..."

Cody still looked at her expectantly.

"This is the way it's gotta be..." Chance sighed.

The two Winchesters had reached the Impala when they heard the second gunshot. Dean sighed, "She killed the kid, huh?"

"Guess so," Sam sighed.

"That...you had a vision...another one," Dean said.

"Yeah, I did."

"Huh," he frowned, "You worried?"

"'Bout what?"

"Your girl there," Dean said, "Just seems you'd be worried about her...she killed somebody she's close to."

"She's a hunter, Dean," Sam replied, "I think she can take care of herself."

***

_"And police today found the body of Michael—"_

"You don't think Cody..." Chelsey asked, not able to finish the sentence.

Chance stared at the screen, "Maybe, maybe not..."

_"ME ruled it the work of the slasher...In other news..."_

Chance turned off the television, grimacing from the claw marks.

Chelsey sighed, "I'm glad you finally came to untie me..."

"Look Chelsey," Chance sighed, not looking at her. "If you want me to leave, just say so. I'll hit the road, and you never have to look at your brother's murderer ever again."

Chelsey paled, and tears filled her eyes. "I don't...you did the right thing."

Chance shot up and around so fast she pulled at the marks on her back, which she knew would now start bleeding, "I did?"

"Cody...it was just gettin' to be a lot..." Chelsey sighed. "At least he didn't suffer, right?"

"He didn't..."

"He's at peace now," Chelsey said, "And he won't have to worry about the wolf-thing anymore."

Chance nodded, and looked away again, tears now filling her own eyes, and guilt eating away at her even more so.

***

"Guess Chance got to the kid a little too late, huh?" Dean asked, also turning off their motel room's TV set.

"Yeah," Sam frowned. "Guess she did..."

Dean glanced at him, "What?"

Sam blinked, "Huh?"

"You got that look like you know something that I don't," Dean frowned, "What do you know that I don't?"

Sam smirked, "You want a list?"

Dean scowled, "Shut up."

Sam laughed at that, and got to his feet.

"Now where are you going?"

Sam opened the door, "Have to take care of something...I'll be back."

"Yeah...silence!" Dean said in relief, as Sam shut the door.

He shook his head, and went for a walk...to find Chance tossing her duffel bag in the trunk of her car. "You leavin'?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, "Yeah...got a new job."

"Caught the news reports," Sam added, as Chance closed the trunk. "The boy that you killed...was found mutilated..."

Chance didn't face him, "Yeah, what about it?"

"No other body was found," Sam said. "What did you do with Cody?"

Chance tapped her fingers on the trunk, bracing herself against it. "I burned it."

"Burned it?"

"Burned it, put the ashes in a river that runs through that area," Chance finally turned to him. "No body."

"Why didn't you do that with—"

"Sam..." Chance sighed.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Sam asked.

Chance sighed again, "Sam...Let it drop."

Sam shook his head, "Fine...I'll let it drop."

There was a few moments of silence.

Chance smiled slightly, "Well...like I said...I gotta be goin'..."

"Right," Sam nodded.

It was silent again.

"Awkward..." Chance said quietly.

"So...we'll be seein' you?" Sam asked.

She smiled again, "You probably will." She opened the door to her car, and reached out her hand.

Sam shook it, "Take care of yourself...don't get tackled by a werewolf again..."

Chance shook her head, "Didn't plan to..." She slid into the driver's seat, closing the door. She poked her head out, "See yah later, Sam Winchester."

He watched as she drove off, and once her car had vanished, he murmured, "Later."

* * *

**Well, that's the end for now...there's a few more where this came from if y'all are interested...just hit the review button and tell me what ya think. **


End file.
